Destiny's Children
by Jenlinkitty
Summary: REVISED! 3126CE. A new generation of Ronins is coming forth, but there's a reason for it. Will they be able to overcome the enemy who has been searching for them? Please R&R. Please read the chappers again! It's better this time!
1. The Demons Within Me

Prologue  
  
Disclaimer: I will not repeat myself in following chapters, I don't own the Ronin idea in general. But I do own the series and I get to watch it all the time!! (bought it off of ANIMEniacs) lol you know what I mean....anywho, on with it!  
  
-.--.--.--.-  
  
The fire flickered upon his grim face, his eyes stared longingly into the inferno.  
  
It was just like that night, he could remember. So tranquil yet so passionate. But the tranquility didn't last. He diverted his eyes to abolish the thought but it stood in him as there was no avoiding the pain he felt.  
  
The sight of his love, his own mother hugging him and throwing him out of the flaming door to safety while she lingered to stave off the intruder, troubled him terribly as he recovered slowly having bumped his head against a tree. He speculated that perhaps he was out for several minutes. He looked to the still burning household. He was overjoyed to see her coming from the house ablazed, but the feeling was quickly erased as a gleam shimmered from her stomach.  
  
Joy turned to terror as she collapsed onto the harsh earth. Her simple white kimono was stained crimson all up her back.  
  
Her raven hair was sprawled all over her and the ground. There was a black silouetted figure. The young boy (as he was at the time) couldn't make out the offender's face, but the warrior's eyes glowed from the faint moonlight. They seemed reddish as the warrior, simply confirmed by his clad vestments, stared foreward at him, ripping his sword from the wenches body from under him.  
  
A small rage filled the child's heart as he grabbed a large nearby shard of glass and ran head first into the devlish mans stomach shooving the shard into his side with all his might before the warror could pry the small one from him.  
  
Tears came in streams. This demon slaughtered his father before his very eyes, and then came at his mother, who died saving his life. It deserved to die. To pay for its sins. He was going to kill the warrior himself, for his mother, for his father, for himself!  
  
The warriors groaned loudly in pain and picked the child up and threw him across the lawn of the dojo. He landed squarely into a tree, and faded from conciousness yet again.  
  
He awoke the next morning in the local hospital, only to find that his parents were dead. Still dead. And unavenged. His home was in smoldering ashes and the warrior had disappeared with out a trace. With in his small hospital, he vowed upon his very essense, he would find that warrior, and make him feel the pain he experienced. Every electrifying instance of suffering would befall the fate of such the poor soul of that warrior.  
  
The fire snapped, briefly haulting his thoughts.  
  
Though the thoughts weren't just mere ponderings, he felt every emotion through his body. He clenched his fists at the sudden glossiness in his eyes; fear, doubt, pain, despise, revenge welled inside his whole being. For many years now he's been waiting, searching, destroying, intent on resettling the score between that warrior and him. "they shall perish, and their death shall be slow and agonizing.." he closed his eyes, "I, Onyx Ninshuku, hier of the Ninshuku shrine shall kill any warrior that stands in my way..."  
  
-.--.--.--.-  
  
Please tell me what you think...this is the new version of Destinies Children..lol ; I kinda got rid of a lot of characters too and added some and all that shizniz, so yaya..lol whole new setting as well and well...ok, basically a whole new story with a couple char from DC..lol kay?  
PLEASE REVIEW!! I have more on the way, but it might come sooner if you review! 


	2. Travelling Can Be Tedious

Destinies Children

Jenlinkitty

Chapter 1: It has to begin somewhere...

- - - - - -

The intercom blared out the announcements for the day. The speaker was just above Trevor's head so he heard it rather clearly through his headphones, though he winced occasionally at the woman's shrill voice: _"In Central Manhattan today, members of the Hippoc gang were arrested today on charges of theft and armed robbery, thus ending a long crime spree that has been occurring for the past four months."_

Trevor Gregory sighed in silent relief. His parents shouldn't be so worried now that that news has come out. He may have been 17, but they still treated him like a 10 year old. He barely managed to escape when he did to come see his friends from online. He lived near Seattle and came to New York, which took him only three days on the train.

That was great in comparison to if he had driven here. It saved him much in gas money - especially since the fossil fuel was barely worth buying anymore - it cost so much nowadays, a car was a terrible investment - especially since after the great warring era when cars were used in horrible ways. They were considered dangerous and untrustworthy and a danger to the environment. Many activists were against them and mostly they are only used in emergencies anymore. Especially for the wealthier of people - of whom were hard to find - they had an assortment of cars and even trucks. All gas efficient of course - though if you were rich enough, you could even invest into a sports utility vehicle - which was wildly popular during the mid-Warring Era.

The intercom kept blaring out news as they neared the station.

Trevor was meeting his friends Akira Sasuke and Alex Yamato. In all truthfulness, he couldn't wait for the train to get there and wrung his newspaper nervously with his hands, his leg bouncing up and down anxiously.

A cool calming sensation came from his pocket and his fidgeting stopped for the moment. He pried one of his hands from his paper and reached into his pocket, procuring a small glass orb. It had a light purplish hue to its glow and it felt cool in his fingertips.

He had found it stuffed in a ring bag within some boxes in their house a couple months ago when they first moved in. He felt drawn to it somehow and kept it as the old junk left behind by the previous owners was sold in a garage sale a week or two afterwards. As for why it glowed in his presence he had no clue.

Though that was one of the reasons for his trip.

The same orbs were possessed by both Akira and Alex. Only difference is that theirs respectively held a different hue. Alex's held, from what she said, a light blue hue to it - Akira's: red.

How the subject of these orbs came up was beyond him - they were just chatting and suddenly the subject surfaced. Though he had to laugh - he's had stranger things happen - even though he couldn't remember at the moment too well.

The pull forward in his seat woke him slightly to remind him that the train was nearing the station - _" - Train 4352 will be arriving to Cormartial station, please gather your belongings, this is the last stop -"_

Fellow riders - which had dwindled down in the last three stops - began rustling around for their bags. Trevor just waited until they were done and things had calmed down to grab his bag from the over head compartment. Once he grabbed his brown duffle, he sat back down in his lumpy cushioned seat and waited out the next ten minutes for when they arrived into Cormartial Station, the only national train station used in New York. In the Northeast, they primarily relied on Gemek Transit Systems to get around small distances, and for the most part subway systems were used in some of the more populated cities.

The song on his small player skipped, but quickly resumed the song. He rolled his eyes slightly. His was a classic model Mp3 player to which took him ages upon ages to find, and with strings that were pulled in many places, he was able to scam it off of an antiques website for only 4,000 American Dollars ($) - dirt cheap. A candy bar only cost 650$ nowadays. Though with antiquity, came its quirks - and he had plenty of them from it.

The train soon came to a halt at the station and again he waited for the crowd to pass, even with how small it was considerably, the hallway was still packed to its brim and he had to slouch over into the empty seat beside him due in part to the herd that was making its way out. He tsk-ed, _'no order what so ever...' _

Eventually Trevor made his way through the crowd attempting to spot his friends, with barely any luck at all. His dark boots thumped against the tiled floor of the station and his black duster flapping in the small breeze created by how quickly his pace was.

Though truth be told, a fast pace was normal for him. He had participated in many walk-a-thons with his parents and won several time paced events that majored in walking. He'd have been a state champion, if not for how corny it sounded to him. But oh well, things don't change and walking is the best mode of self transportation, might as well use his abilities to his best. He weaved in and out of the crowds and managed to find a bench. He laid his duffle down on it and stood so he could see over the hording crowd, in hopes of finding his friends.

It was a snowball's chance in hell in that mess.

--------------

I'm splitting up the chapters into each of the sections. Don't ask, lol, it's because I feel like it! (Besides, it's easier to update when the chapters aren't that long:)

Hope you enjoyed the first chapter –coughs – section I mean. : )

Please Review! Oo;


	3. An Ordinary Life

Destiny's Children

Jenlinkitty

Chapter 2 – A Normal Life

"How may I help you?"

"I'll have the special please, with water."

Ty Kudou smiled, "Alright ma'am, we'll have it out in a jiffy," he winked at the young lady. He spun on his heel and placed his pen behind his ear, tucking his navy blue bangs behind his ear. The rest of his hair was gathered in a pony tail that stretched to his lower back. It swayed back and forth as he walked behind the register to put in the order, "gimme the special Jen."

"Alright!" voiced the cook. He tucked a small receipt into the order rack through the small window. He saw a red head with her hair pulled back, whipping up what looked like a pot of macaroni and cheese. It was probably the other order from ten minutes ago. He heard a sizzle and the aroma of the grilled filled the air – it would send anybody's mouth into a drooling state.

Ty grabbed a glass from under the counter and picked up the water pitcher that was just under the kitchen window. A sigh escaped his lips as he noted that the pitcher was just about empty. He poured what was left of the ice water into the lady's glass. Later on after the lunch crowd, he'd have to go out real quick and buy some more water.

Even though fresh water wasn't that hard to come by, they had to start charging for it since they raised the tax on it. He figured that he could probably go out to the stream out back and get fresh water, but he'd have to go through the sanitizing process, it took too long and it was just as efficient to buy the water.

He walked over and set the lady's water down for her, then rushed over to click the "open" sign off, since it was just about time to close for the afternoon siesta. Just as he clicked it off someone walked in. He brushed past Ty, aiming straight for the girl he just gave the water to. The young man looked like a co-worker of sorts. He walked back over, "what can I get to drink for you sir?"

The man nodded at him, slightly out of breathe, "maybe some tea if you have it." He added as Ty walked off, "please sir, thank you."

Ty got his tea, only this time bringing out the lady's special – smoked bass, he turned to the man, "Would you like something to eat?"

"No thank you." Ty thanked whoever that that was all he said, he turned to the lady, "enjoy your meal." He walked back behind the register to ring someone up, as he heard Jen begin the cleaning process.

Pachoo's Pitstop was one of the more popular diners in town, especially since it was the only one. They had a nice flow of customers each day. So the pay was pretty decent, not astronomical, but decent. Jen and him worked there since they lived nearby. They were both seventeen and out of school. Since school only lasted for ten years, and at a younger age, the teens were brought into the workforce early on. There was the option of college, but most students just went ahead and began working, especially since most of the society was a nice medley, between agriculture and services. Since the warring era, there was a major drop in industrial influence.

Today had been a pretty good day, everyone seemed rather nice, and pleasant today. It might have been due to the nice spring weather they were having.

He thought it would have been worse because of their normal cook being out, but he had been surprised at how large the tips were since Jen took over as cook and he took over the waiting. He mentally laughed, even though he still had to bust tables, and even now wait on people – which was her job – Nigel wasn't all great the cook he was boasting himself to be.

It only took twenty minutes until all the customers had left. Ty busted the tables and swept the floor; he plopped into a booth after cleaning up the restaurant. The lady and young man that he served last were on their lunch break. They worked at the casino down the road.

'_ah, the old casino, over a millennia old yet still kickin'.'_ he had worked there one time a year or two ago when he first entered high school. He swore he wouldn't ever again - he only lasted a month there, then he had to quit. He saw what gambling had done to people and it unnerved him. He dealt the cards for a blackjack table since it was his favorite game; he saw people cheat with and gamble on everything they had. Even his neighbor on the right side of Little John Mountain bet all his clothes. All the old man had was the deed to his land, which he would have to sell to pay for taxes. It was only a matter of time until this happened and Ty felt for the guy. He sighed, why men would intentionally lose themselves to the wretched sport, he didn't know.

He was lying down in a booth with his arms folded behind his head and the sound of Jen cleaning in the background. A cool sensation shivered in his pocket. He reached in and pulled out a glowing orb, it was yellowish in hue. He had found it walking home one evening from work a week or so ago, and had had it ever since. He gazed at it tiredly; the fatigue from working all morning had set into his muscles.

He stared into its core, a small symbol flared to life in the middle after a moment. At the same time a heat could be felt on his forehead. He blinked several times and reached up but was disappointed when the warmth faded before he could touch it.

He felt himself drifting off when a knock at the front door dragged him back into the reality. He ignored it at first, but after the second knock he finally got up. Why the hell would someone want to disturb him, when he was just about asleep?

He trudged over to the door and opened it carefully, "Closed, sorry."

"I came all this way, and you're closed!?"

He blinked, she looked familiar. She was a brunette with hazel eyes. A vague idea breached the fog.

"I'm Katie Kenjuno, remember? We talked online."

That was it.

"OH!" he opened the door wider, "please, come in."

"It's good to see you made it, too bad Jade, Cori and TaMara can't be here."

"Yeah it is," she paused before resting a hand on her hip, "why don't we get down to business, because I only have reservations for here for one night, and I have to be back home in Charlotte by tomorrow evening because I have to register for fall classes."

Ty looked slightly perplexed, "I thought you had to be 20 at least to get in -"

"I took the IB and honors program, dork," she laughed, "now anyways, I'm hungry," she glanced over at Ty, "I've been on the train for three hours and I'm starving!"

Ty smiled, "I'll see if we have any leftovers, we just closed, so there might be something you can eat."

Katie laughed, "Better be."

He laughed, then walked behind the register towards the kitchen door and caught Jen hanging up her apron, "we got anything extra in the fridge?"

She scowled at him, "you mess up one thing – "

"Katie is here." He walked past her and opened the fridge.

She paused, peering out into the lobby, "Did she bring anyone else?"

"No." he brought out a small bowl of leftover soup and popped it into the oven. He heard her leave and chattering coming from the lobby. Immediately he rolled his eyes, "girls" he breathed as he turned on the heat.

The small orb pulsated within his pocket again and he simply brought it out to gaze at it. It glowed a little brighter than earlier.

He mused, "Probably reacting with hers." He looked outside the kitchen window into the lobby and matched the voices, catching the two girls chatting. He slipped into a daze, the concept of these orbs had to mean something, but what it was exactly, was beyond him. He had an odd feeling, after seeing the reactions the orb displayed; what he didn't know was the real power that lay within the orbs. A power that would change him until his dying day.

-------------

I hope you enjoyed...lol :3 took me about...two days to write this, with my laptop loosing battery charge and me having to drive on the parkway instead of my mom XD lol so yeah I wrote this while on vacation...lol

Took a while...

Oh and yes it seems I inserted myself into the story, but rest assured this is no where NEAR a Mary Sue. I have a small role in this. Lol...:3 coughs a cameo if you will XD ((That might change – depending.))


	4. Born to Fly

Destiny's Children

Chapter Three – Born to Fly

He sat down at his father's desk once more, evening out the papers that littered it.

"Make sure they are in alphabetical order, alright Cori?"

"Yes mom," he rolled his eyes at his mother as she shut the office door. Being the middle child had its good times and its bad times. This time it was a worse time. Earlier that week, he had gone out with his friends and dyed his hair a nice medium blue, just so he could be rid of his bland black hair and dark brown eyes. When he got home, his mother completely flipped out on him and today was his grounding day. In all his fourteen years he had never done so many chores, and now he had to organize his dad's office before he got home.

Cori glanced at the clock. It was about four o'clock.

"Fat chance in hell." He muttered to himself as he glanced out the window, his two little brothers were tackling each other. They were probably playing Cops and Robbers….again. He could be out there playing with them instead of organizing his dads crap. Speaking of – his father would be home at six.

He sighed. All this pain for a stupid hair change – he put all the papers into a neat stack then propped his elbow on the desk, staring at the outside world. His mother had demanded that he change it back to black, but he had spent all of his allowance getting it to be blue. He rubbed the sore spot where she had tugged at it, believing it to be a wig.

He was in his last year of school and his parents were probably going to refuse him college to work on the family farm. By family farm: they had their house, plus two acres of tilled land. The Tsuo family grew many things, since they were in the perfect weather for such.

He groaned; he hated this place! He had two older sisters and two younger brothers, plus another baby on the way. This place was hell in the morning when getting ready for school, especially since there were only two bathrooms and his sisters had already hit puberty…hard. They left their dirty girl stuff all over the bathroom floor and they bitched all day long when "T.O.M." came to visit.

Not only was he in school, but he also had to work at his job at the mall, Bagel World. He shuddered, he wanted to quit but his mother would not let him.

With a sigh, he reached for the desk drawer and pulled it out. He was avoiding the work; he's in as much trouble anyway, what else could his mother do? If she kicked him out, there went her income.

He blinked when something caught his attention. He heard something clamoring around in the drawer just as he closed it back.

He pulled it out again to discover that he had jarred loose a marble of some kind. He reached for it and picked it up, "what's this?"

It was tinted orange with a Japanese kanji inside. "Justice?" He guessed. Cori was Cantonese not Japanese, but he did take a course about it one time.

He noted how at peace he felt when he had touched it, that or his curiosity won out over his grief. The smooth marble felt cool on his palm. He rolled it back and forth between his hands along the desk, playing desk hockey, he smiled as if playing with it was the most fun thing in the world.

A bang at the door returned him to reality, "Get back to work! Stop playing with your father's stuff!" he winced at his mother's shrill voice and felt the marble stop at his left palm.

He stayed silent, unwilling to admit that he was in the wrong. He sighed and looked outside, for some reason he couldn't get mad again as he heard his mother pad off back into the kitchen area just outside the office.

He felt a small warmth on his forehead but chose to ignore it as he shook his head and got back to work. The files weren't going to organize themselves.

Time flew for him and he accomplished the impossible just before his father could be heard poking at the dinner pot. He smirked hearing his mother chide him, and he looked at the office.

With a grin he clapped his hands together, "done!" oh what a difference there was when you weren't doing things angrily.

He grimaced however when she heard a slap. One of his brothers must have gotten into the food again. And along with the slap, on cue, no less, his little brother could be heard stomping off, huffing all the way to his room, Cori's room. Especially since there were only three rooms: the girls got one, the boys got one, then the parents got one. He hoped that the new child his mom was carrying was a girl. Otherwise he'd die if he had to live with yet another boy in the house. A baby sister didn't sound too bad, then he wouldn't be the middle child anymore.

He shook his head and walked out into the kitchen, "I'm – "

"Cori, set the table."

He paused before talking, "Yes ma'am." He did so, not without a sigh though, even if he was a more patient Cori since the marble, he still hated being cut off.

Dinner flew by quickly, consisting of spaghetti with homegrown tomatoes, onions and bell peppers. There were jars and jars of those veggies in the freezer. In fact there was another freezer out in the garage filled with those that were not sold last year. They rotated carrots, onions, tomatoes and spinach in the fields. To say the least, they were only vegetarians during a dry spell, in which they had no other money to buy a chicken or some beef. They had enough to maintain their bills and keep the heat and AC going. Especially since the Carolina summers got excruciatingly hot with the humidity.

Cori got tired of the same old, same old, and wanted more out of his life than to maintain his family, He was getting tired of them yelling at him for working his brains out every day and for the one day when he didn't have to work, his small amount of independence was taken from him quickly. He was grateful for house, family and home, but as mentioned it was getting a little boring.

Sometimes he wished that something would just whisk him away from his drab life.

It was later in the evening and Cori was relaxing in bed; the sounds of the nighttime surrounded him. His two brothers were snoring lightly on the bunk beds across the room. His bed was by the window, and since his mom was so frugal, there was a thin sheet over the window. Moonlight spilled over his stomach in a thin line. He yawned lightly glancing at the clock, lights out at eight and it was already 11:49. He held the marble so that the moonlight shine through it. Where it came from, he had only his musings, but somehow he felt that it belonged to him.

A sharp creak from downstairs snapped him to attention. After a few moments, it grew quiet again, but he could hear someone rustling downstairs. It sounded like they were being careful to be silent.

Something was off, however. He didn't hear the upstairs creak that catches everyone because it shifts which made him wary because all of the bedrooms were on the second floor.

He shrugged; it wouldn't hurt to check it out. He grabbed his pocket knife, carefully adjusting it in case he'd have to use it, then slowly and carefully padded out of bed and down the steps. He heard the shuffling stop immediately after a resounding squeak came from beneath his toes. He did not halt, though, he kept creeping down until he reached the door of the kitchen.

He remembered how the marble had helped him achieve a for of peace, so he concentrated on it, perhaps it could help him figure out who was there. He closed his eyes. A new sensation flooded his senses. He could feel the air molecules around him – every last speck of dust that floated through the air. He could tell from the breathing in the kitchen was irregular and that of a masculine nature. The softest of sounds were amplified ten fold; had a pin fell it would have sounded like an explosion.

He froze and like an explosion, the click of a gun resounded through the room.

That cancelled out his entire family.

----------

First cliffhanger. Thinking I'm evil now:) Stay tuned for more.

Leave a review, please, tell me what you think.


End file.
